


Her Soulmate

by lulupickles



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulupickles/pseuds/lulupickles
Summary: Stephanie Plum was born a blank. She suddenly received numerous soul marks on her 4th birthday. More marks appeared as she got older. Steph has an unusual amount of platonic soulmates. Will she find her romantic soulmate before her mom interferes? What will she do once she finds him?
Relationships: Stephanie Plum/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an Alternate Universe fan fiction. I do not own Janet Evanovich or Marvel characters. I’m just having fun writing grouping them together.

Chapter 1

My dad told me I was born a blank and remained a blank until my fourth birthday. It was rumoured if you were born a blank, you will remain a blank. Much to my mother’s surprise, I suddenly displayed numerous grey markings overnight. In fact, I had 14 grey markings and 1 black. She was so concerned that she took me to see a specialist. The doctor wanted to include me in his research for soulmates. Not only did my markings show late, I also had the most markings he had ever seen.

After several appointments, my Dad insisted the doctor remove me from his research. “Helen did not have my permission for Stephanie to participate in your research. Soulmate markings are private,” he practically yelled at the doctor. Dad used his military connections to remove all traces of me from Dr Gardner’s research. Mom didn’t understand why Dad was so angry.

When I asked him, he said, “Dr Gardner was planning to publish details of your markings, including your name, in his article for the medical journal.”

I didn’t really understand so I asked, “What would happen if everyone knew what my words said?”

“People could use them to manipulate you into thinking you’re their platonic or romantic soulmate. I couldn’t allow them to do that to you.” We moved less than a month later. Valerie and I were removed from our school.

My Mom was furious when we had to move from Washington to Trenton. We had to start at a new school. I didn’t really care since I had no friends at my old school. The other kids thought I was too weird. Valerie was upset to be leaving her friends behind.

On my first day at the new school, I saw a brown haired, brown eyed girl crying near the swings. She was wearing a Wonder Woman shirt. “Your shirt is cool,” I said as I sat beside her.

She looked towards me and smiled. “I like your pigtails,” she replied before she started giggling. Mom was helping Valerie get ready this morning so told me to do my own hair. My ponytails were completely crooked. The left one sat lower than the right and contained less hair, ribbons were mismatched. “I’m Mary Lou.”

“My name is Stephanie, but I like Steph better.” Both of us could already read, so we carefully looked for our words on each other’s body. She removed her left shoe to show me my words. I didn’t know where her words were located. We eventually found then behind my left knee.

“You have a lot of words,” she excitedly said.

“I know. Please don’t tell anyone,” I begged.

It was a few more years before I met my next platonic soulmate. I was 9 and was determined to fly off the garage. “Hi!” I yelled to the blond, green eyed boy watching me, “I can fly like Wonder Woman.” I jumped off the garage, breaking my left arm when I landed on it.

“Stay right there. My dad’s a cop,” he said as he ran across the road. His dad carefully lifted me to place me in his car. The boy sat beside me in the back. “I’m Eddie Gazarra. I have your words here.” He pulled up the sleeve of his right arm to show me my neat, loopy writing.

I started laughing. “I’ll show you your words, but you’ll need to help me re-wrap my arm.” He nodded in agreement. Very carefully I removed the towel and ice from my left arm. In semi-messy handwriting were Eddie’s words. “Your words just happened to be on my broken arm... in the exact spot where it broke.”

We were fast friends since that day. He was always very protective of me. I was very happy to learn Lenny Stankovic and Mary Lou Molnar were his plutonic soulmates. Mary Lou and Lenny discovered they were romantic soulmates at Eddie’s tenth birthday party. Mary Lou, Eddie and I attended the local Catholic school while Lenny attended the public school. He said his mom taught at the public school and his family wasn’t Catholic. Eddie and Lenny were on the same Junior League football team.

A few days after my tenth birthday, another 5 platonic soulmate markings appeared on my abdomen and back. Mary Lou noticed the markings as we changed into our gym clothes.

I asked Dad after dinner that night. “Why did I get more marks?”

He led me to the garage to continue our conversation in private. “Those soulmates were probably born during the last few months.”

“How do you know?” I asked.

“That’s the way it worked for 2 of my platonic soulmates. I only had 1 platonic marking when I was born. My romantic soulmate marking appeared when I was 2. The other 2 platonic soulmate markings appeared when I was 7. Your mother is 2 years younger than me. Jasper and Colin are 7 years younger,” he explained. “Joe Juniak and I met in kindergarten. I met your mother at your Aunt Jillian’s graduation.”

Aunt Jillian is Dad’s younger sister. She is also Shirley the Whiner’s mom. Shirley and her twin brother Vince are my age, a few months older than me. They are moving back to Trenton this summer. “What about Uncle Jas and Colin?” I asked.

He smiled before answering, “Rangers training during phase 2. Jas and Colin were in the Navy. They had to pass the rigorous SEAL training before they could apply for Rangers training. I was their commanding officer.” Dad told me many fond stories about his Rangers training. I was so fascinated I researched Howling Commandos, the special ops group that was later renamed Rangers.

“If your soulmate markings appeared when the counterpart was born, does that mean I’m older than most of my soulmates?” I asked attempting to make sense of my markings appearing when I turned 4.

“Not necessarily. It certainly could mean you’re older. I think it’s more likely your platonic soulmates are intertwined. Don’t be surprised if you meet them in groups,” he explained. Some of my markings are in groups of 2 or 3. Only a few were in their own location.

We spent the next few hours fixing Dad’s Buick. Mom used to get angry whenever I helped Dad work on his car. She quit harping once Dad said, “In no way should you force Stephanie to be anything other than what she is. She’s a strong, independent and brave girl. I will not allow your twisted thoughts about what the Burg dictates is appropriate behaviour for girls to make her into one of those vapid clones.”

He clearly saw how the Burg ideals were shaping the boys and girls. The ‘boys will be boys’ mentality gave the Morelli boys an excuse for their inappropriate behaviour. When I was 6, Joe Morelli held my hand as he led me into his garage. Uncle Jas just happened to drive past on his way to visit Dad. Just as Joe pulled down my panties to play choo choo, Jas busted into the garage to rescue me. I vowed to never be alone with the Morelli boys again.

My fifteenth birthday passed without its usual fanfare. In lieu of a party, I asked Mary Lou, Shirley and a few other female friends to sleep over. We played truth or dare. Before the party, Mary Lou warned me about Britney. She was planning to have me either expose my romantic soulmate mark or tell me what it said. As far as I knew, Britney only had 1 soulmate marking, platonic, not romantic. I insisted on setting rules before playing the game, everyone, except Britney, agreed. Anything regarding soulmate markings was taboo. You weren’t allowed to ask someone to show the marks or what they say. Britney was so angry she stormed out of the house. Good riddance. We didn’t need someone like her hanging around.

A few weeks before Christmas, another platonic soulmate mark appeared on my left leg along my shin. It was a very strange mark. Every second word was written in a different script as though written by 2 separate people. If you read the words as written, it didn’t make sense. However, if you read every second word it made perfect sense.

Time seemed to be flying by. I wrote my last exam of my junior year. Next year I will be a senior. Eddie told me Joe Morelli joined the Navy and was leaving next week. I was relieved. Joe has been trying to catch me alone and unaware. Every time he was in my vicinity, I would be overcome with the feeling of pending danger.

On Thursday the following week, my spidey sense was working overtime. I was getting mixed signals. That ever present feeling of danger was equally matched by excitement. As I attempted to sort through those feelings, the door to the Tasty Pastry opened. I heard the lock engage as I moved from behind the counter.

I felt like I was Joe Morelli’s prey. He circled around me before forcefully pushing me onto the floor behind the eclair case. I felt my shirt tear open. He ripped open my shorts, breaking the zipper as the button flew off. He flipped me onto my knees, pressing my head and chest tot he floor. I was trapped. He pulled down my shorts and panties. I felt his finger enter me. Before he had a chance to do anything else, his weight was removed from my body.

“What the fuck man. You broke my nose,” Joe screamed.

“Stay away from her. If you ever touch her again, a broken nose will be the least of your problems,” my rescuer growled. He waited until Joe left the area. “He won’t be bothering you again, Doll,” he said as he gently pulled his T-shirt over my exposed body.

Recognizing his words, I took a closer look at my rescuer. I noticed his metal arm and gasped. “Please tell me this isn’t my terminator nightmare coming true.”

His eyes quickly found mine. “I need to see the words,” he stated. I raised my right arm to show him the words written just above my armpit. He turned around to show my words scripted on his lower back. “I’m James Buchanan Barnes. My friends call me Bucky.”

“Stephanie Plum. Thank you for saving me. I was so scared.” He pulled me into his embrace as my body shook from the tears I could no longer suppress.

“I’ll be around to watch over you. Call me if you’re ever in trouble,” he said as he pressed a piece of paper into my hand. His phone number was scrawled in tiny print on the paper. I carefully folded the note before placing it into my wallet.

Bucky waited in the shadows until my Dad arrived to take me home. “Are you alright Pumpkin?” Dad asked as I sat in the passenger seat.

“Yes Daddy. Thankfully nothing bad happened.”

“Nothing bad? Stephie, you’re dressed in an oversized T-shirt that doesn’t belong to you. What happened to your clothes?” he demanded.

“Joseph Anthony Morelli happened. He attacked me at the end of my shift. One of my platonic soulmates rescued me.” I absentmindedly stroked Bucky’s words on my right arm. Dad noticed the involuntary response.

“You met a new one,” he stated.

I laughed before replying, “Yes. I mistakingly thought he was the termination sent here to kill me. I love that movie.”

“It gives you nightmares.”

“Only because I watch it before going to bed,” I explained.

“Something tells me it won’t be causing you any more nightmares,” he said through a smile.

“I suppose you’re right Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie accepts an offer for University. Will her parents help her financially? All answers point to ‘not likely.’

Chapter 2

Dad was right as usual. My terminator nightmares significantly changed. I no longer saw the terminator as a person who was sent to kill me. Instead, I pictured Bucky as the terminator who was sent to rescue me. Kind of like the movie where he helps Sarah Connor in the end. Unlike the movie, I will not be having sex with my terminator hero. Bucky is more like an over protective older brother or uncle.

I never saw him again, but I always felt his presence. True to his word, he was watching and protecting me. On my seventeenth birthday, a mysterious gift arrived while we were eating dinner. It was a small rectangular box. A brand new cell phone was nestled in the box. “Dad, where did this come from?” I wondered.

“There’s a note folded into the top of the box. You should read it first,” he offered.

Opening the note, I saw the messy scrawl matching Bucky’s handwriting. I carefully tucked the note into my pocket before leaving the room. “I’ll just go to my room for a few minutes.” Dad nodded, wordlessly excusing me from the table.

The minute I was secured in my room, I removed the letter from my pocket to read. ‘This is a top of the line secure phone. Untraceable and can’t be hacked. The phone number will be blocked whenever you place calls. My number is already preprogrammed in speed dial 1. Always keep it with you. Only use it to contact people you trust. I’m covering all expenses for your phone. Stay safe. B’

I read through the instructions to set up a finger print scan to unlock the phone. After much deliberation, I decided to only program Daddy’s mobile number into my phone. Mary Lou and Eddie didn’t have cell phones yet. Eddie will receive his when he graduates high school.

Eddie, Mary Lou, Lenny and I received our college acceptance letters. I readily accepted my offer for Business Administration at Rutgers University. Mary Lou also received an offer to attend Rutgers for Accounting, but she decided to stay closer to home and attend the local community college. “Why didn’t you accept the offer at Rutgers?” I asked.

“My parents can’t really afford housing and tuition. If I stay here, I can still live at home and earn my diploma. Besides, Lenny will be attending the same community college. He’s taking plumbing courses and working an apprenticeship with his dad’s company,” she explained.

“Oh. So what you meant to say was ‘Lenny is attending the local college and since I want to see him as much as possible, I can’t afford the travel expenses if I attend Rutgers’.” She started laughing.

“You know me too well.” She showed me her left hand. “He proposed last night. We’re getting married once I graduate.”

I took a closer look at her. “That’s not all that happened last night,” I wiggled my eyebrows. “How was it? I heard the first time is painful.”

Her face flushed bright pink as she divulged the details. “It didn’t hurt too much. A bit of pressure and a slight pinching sensation. He was very gentle. But mostly, it was awkward. We didn’t really know what to do. Lenny’s older brother Mark gave him condoms to use. They smelled kind of funny, but Mark said they always smell that way. He made sure Lenny knew how to put one on a banana. I was so embarrassed.”

“I’m sure Mark was making sure you two knew how to use them properly. I’ve heard stories about the guy putting it on wrong and the girl getting pregnant,” I wisely said.

“I heard that rumour too. We did it 3 times,” she whispered. “The third time was amazing. My legs got wobbly and my body shook after I felt pressure from my doodah. I think I had an orgasm.”

“From what Valerie told me, that’s what happens when you have an orgasm.” My sister Valerie, or Saint Valerie as I like to call her, was one of the few women who had 2 romantic soulmates. I often wondered why she had more than one. Does something happen to the first guy? I shrugged off my thoughts. She moved to California last year after marrying Steven Parker. Mom told me Valerie was expecting her first child next month.

I’m honestly happy for Valerie, but having children was not on my radar. I could barely tolerate babysitting those slobbering, crying mini humans. Mom assures me my opinion will change once I have my own. I seriously doubt it.

A few weeks after I accepted the offer to attend Rutgers, I received a receipt indicating tuition and housing fees have been paid in full. I contacted the Financial Aid department to ask if I received some type of scholarship I was unaware of applying for. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have that information in your file. All I can see is your fees have been paid. I have a preauthorized payment form indicating the bank, branch and account number to withdraw the funds. Your file also contains a note to transfer money to your personal banking account for food and text books. Are you certain your family didn’t set up this account for you? There is no personal information attached to the bank account,” the woman explained.

“Oh. That’s alright. I think I know who paid my expenses for me. It definitely wasn’t my family, but it is someone I’m close to,” I replied, knowing Bucky was my financier. After we ended the call I sent him a text. ‘Thank you. It was unnecessary, but very much appreciated. ~S’

‘My pleasure. You shouldn’t have to worry about money. I have plenty to share. ~B’ Yes! I was right. Bucky, my amazing platonic soulmate paid for my education.

Dad helped me move into my dorm. My roommate and I instantly became best friends. She has a few platonic soulmate markings. “Hey Steph, can you take a look at this? I can see something there, but I can’t get the proper angle to read it.” I entered the bathroom to find my roommate attempting to read the words spread across her asscheeks where they connect to her thighs.

“Sure Stacey. Where is the soul mark located?” I asked as I inspected her back.

“You’ll need to go on your knees or I’ll need to bend over the edge of the tub.”

“Seriously? Fine. Bend over the tub so I can read it. You owe me at least 2 drinks tonight,” I bargained.

“Deal.” She bent over the tub, forcing her ass further into the air.

“It says ‘My prayers have been answered. I have my own Angel to love.’” I started laughing. “That has got to be the cheesiest pickup line ever. We should get ready to go. You just may meet your guy tonight.”

She fell into the tub, losing her balance as she attempted to stand up. I laughed harder and pulled her from the tub. We dressed in tight, short dresses with 4 inch heels. The Delta Lambda Phi fraternity was having a mixer. We’ll be meeting their sorority partner Delta Phi Omega. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to join a sorority. It wasn’t easy to receive an invitation to these mixers. I guess Stacey and I were in the right place at the right time.

We agreed to attend the mixer, but we would need to learn more about the sorority before we decided to pledge. The party was in full swing when we arrived. I was immediately greeted my a man who introduced himself as Dickie. Who would willing call themselves Dickie? Something about him gave me the creeps.

“Keep your greasy paws to yourself.” I spat out.

“You know you want me baby,” he slurred.

“Not even if you were the last man on earth. If you don’t back off, I’ll call my buddy,” I threatened. He kept harassing me. When the opportunity presented itself, I messaged Bucky.

‘Some creep named Dickie keeps harassing me. Stacey and I want to leave but we know he’ll follow. ~S’

‘Give me 5. ~B’

“Hey Stacey, are you ready to head back home?” I asked as I looped my arm through hers.

“Ya,” she heavily slurred. “I don’t feel too good. “My drink tastes funny.” She fell over and landed on the man crawling past her.

“My prayers have been answered. I have my own Angel to love,” he slurred.

Stacey started laughing, “Steph says that’s the cheesiest pick up line she’s ever heard.” The man quickly sobered. He helped Stacey to her feet and lowered his pants to his pubic bone.

“These are your words. Where are mine?” he asked. I squeaked when I saw Stacey lifting her dress to show him the words.

I looped my right arm through Stacey’s and my left through her soulmate’s and dragged them to the door. “You need more privacy before she can show you. Come with me.”

Dickie grabbed my arm as I crossed the threshold. “You’re not going anywhere Steph.”

“Let go of my arm Dickie!” I demanded.

“You’re going to come back to my room with me,” he insisted. I was grateful when Bucky arrived.

“I believe the lady asked you to let her go.” Bucky snarled.

“Stay out of it buddy. This doesn’t concern you. I extended the invitation on her mother’s insistence. The least she could do is service me to say thank you.” I was shocked. Dickie was none other than Richard Orr Jr. How did I miss the connection earlier?

“Taking care of my platonic soulmate’s well being absolutely concerns me.” Bucky showed Dickie his metal arm. Wisely, he released me from his grasp.

With Bucky’s assistance, we arrived home safely. He waited in the shadows all night long to ensure we didn’t have any unwanted guests. Stacey and her romantic soulmate crashed as soon as they laid on her bed.

I had a strong feeling I hadn’t heard the last of Dickie Orr. Dad will need to know what Mom has done. I can’t understand why she’s still interfering in my life. Hopefully Dad can reign her in. I have lots of time to meet my romantic soulmate. What was the hurry? I understand she didn’t want me to attend College, but this is my life not hers.

My intuition tells me it will be a few more years before I meet my romantic soulmate. According to the groupings on my body, I’ll meet him the same time I meet 2 of the younger ones. If they were born when I turned 10, they would only be 8 now. However, it’s possible they are older than 8, depending on what event happens in their life to change the trajectory to cross into my path.

Bucky took Stacey’s, drink to have tested. She was fortunate to have only taken a small sip. He found the drink was spiked with Rohypnal, the date rape drug. I had a feeling it was the drink I asked her to hold on my way for a washroom break.

The next morning I found Stacey’s soulmate in the tiny kitchen cooking breakfast. Our stove was really a 2 burner hot plate. “Is any of that for me?” I asked hopefully.

“Yes. I made coffee too,” he said pointing to the coffee maker I’ve never seen before.

“Where did that come from?” I wondered out loud.

“Read the note attached to the side. I’m Timothy Hastings,” he quickly introduced himself.

“Stephanie Plum, but please call me Steph. Your soulmate’s name is Stacey Plummer. In case you wanted to know.” I grabbed some mugs to pour coffee.

I read the note as I reached for plates. ‘Enjoy your coffee Doll.’ Short and to the point. Bucky isn’t one to waste words.

“My friend Bucky gifted us the coffee brew station,” I explained. I grabbed a serving tray and filled it with 2 plates, utensils, toast and coffee. “Take this to Stacey. Trust me, she’ll be thankful. Has she shown you your words yet?” I couldn’t resist asking.

His face turned beet red. “She has. I understand why you insisted we needed privacy.” I walked in front of Tim so I could open Stacey’s bedroom door for him. “Thanks for the help Steph,” he said before quietly closing the door behind him.

I received so many calls from Dickie over the last few weeks that I had to block his number. After a lengthy discussion, Stacey and I decided we weren’t pledging for any sorority. Their parties quickly got out of hand and we heard several girls were raped at the only party we attended. Neither of us wanted to put ourselves into that position. Tim pledged for the fraternity, but when he heard about my laced drink, he quickly withdrew his pledge.

A gorgeous Cuban Adonis was frequently mentioned on campus. Many girls attempted to turn his head but none were successful. He was taking Business Operations and we had 1 class together. I noticed him watching me a few times, but I was more interested in my studies. Something about him had me watching him too. He was around 3 inches taller than me, which would be 5’10”.

Before it could register in my mind, I wrote my last exam for the year. It was amazing how fast time flew when you were immersed in your studies. I never did get the chance to talk to that gorgeous man. There’s always next year. I registered for summer classes to fast track my education. The desire to avoid moving back home overrode the need to kick back and relax.

Once again, my amazing, generous platonic soulmate Bucky paid all my fees. With his financial backing and desire to keep me happy, I was wanting for nothing. I barely spent the stipend he provided for food and school supplies. My bank account was amassing a nice little nest egg.

Just after first semester ended, Bucky said, “I have to go away for a while. It could be anywhere from 6 months to 2 years. Use these for anything you need.” He gave me a black credit card and a bank card to access his account. Both showed my name in raised letters.

“I’ll be alright Bucky. I have more than enough in my account to cover all expenses.”

“Humour me. Besides, moving money from my accounts would help me maintain my cover.” He knew I would do anything to ensure his safety.

“Okay, I’ll do it to keep you safe. I love you, Bucky. Please be careful. It would break my heart to lose you,” I said as tears leaked from my eyes.

“I promise to come back to you Doll. Stay on campus as much as possible. I’ll work hard to attend your graduation. I love you too Doll.” He gently kissed my lips before leaving.

I saw the gorgeous Cuban Adonis a few more times. Today he has his arm wrapped around a busty, skinny blond. As though he could sense me, he found my eyes to give me a slight nod in greeting. I gave him a quick finger wave as we crossed paths. “Do you have to flirt with all the girls Ricki?” she whined. “She’s not even pretty.”

He sighed, clearly annoyed with jealousy. Apparently he heard enough of her complaints. “Bambi, this isn’t working for me anymore. You’re too high maintenance for me to tolerate.” He shook off his accessory and met up with his friends, giving me a quick wave as he left. I had a strong feeling I’ll be seeing Mr Ricki Cuban Adonis again.

Bambi gave me a dirty look as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and walked towards the football field. Of course she’s that type of girl. Great arm candy, vapid personality and zero brains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets worried when Bucky misses a check in. Will he return before she graduates? Her parents, specifically her mom, refuses to support her education. Stephanie is lucky to have the support from her grandparents and her friends.

Chapter 3

The next few months breezed by. I still haven’t heard from Bucky. It was strange not having him around. He was probably trying to find more HYDRA labs to destroy. He missed his check in a few weeks ago. Fortunately school kept me too busy to worry about his safety too much. I still worry, but right now I’m getting quite cozy in Denial Land.

Christmas arrived much too fast. I was spending a few days during Christmas break with Grandpa and Grandma Mazur. My Grandma, Edna Mazur, is my Mom’s mother. She made an excuse about Henry’s nephew, Nate, visiting for the holidays. Mom and Nate did not get along. Since Mom refused to invite Nate to dinner, it provided a great excuse for them to not attend the Plum meal this year. In order to keep up appearances, she invited Nate at the last minute.

I was surprised when I saw Nate waiting for me in the dorm building lobby. “Hey squirt. Long time no see,” he said as he put his arm across my shoulder.

“It has been way too long. How have you been? I heard about Susan, I’m so sorry.” Susan was Nate’s romantic soulmate. She was driving their son to visit Columbia University when a tractor trailer jackknifed, running their car off the road into the embankment. His son Charlie survived with minimal injuries, Susan wasn’t so lucky. She was in the hospital for a few weeks before succumbing to her injuries. I didn’t hear about her death until after the funeral.

“Taking it one day at a time. I still miss her,” he admitted. Charlie’s waiting in the car for us. He grabbed my luggage before leading me to his parked car.

“Hi Chucky,” I greeted.

“Hi Stephyawnie,” he replied using his nickname for me. It was an implication I was boring.

“Sorry about your Mom. She was an amazing woman.”

“Thanks. I miss her. I’ve been keeping myself busy with school.”

“What’s your major?”

“Pre-med right now. I already have my sight set on Johns Hopkins,” he became more animated as he talked about his courses at Columbia.

“I thought you wanted to be a lawyer?” I asked.

“It’s what my Grandparents wanted me to do. Grandpa was hoping I would work with Dad at the firm. Mom made me promise to follow my dreams. I plan to specialize in neurology.”

“That’s going to involve a lot of school. I hope you can keep up,” I joked.

“What about you Steph? Dad said you’re hoping to graduate in less than 3 years. Will you continue for your MBA?” he asked.

“That’s the plan. I just finished my second year. Only 3 more terms left for my undergraduate degree. I can submit my MBA application in August.”

“What’s the hurry?” he inquired.

“No hurry at all. I just have no desire to live in the same house as my controlling mother. If I attend the summer semester, I have an excuse to stay in my dorm. I also take extra classes to finish sooner.” He noticed how happy I was to avoid my mother.

We continued talking about school and future goals. Nate rarely contributed to the conversation. A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination. Grandma opened my door, “Stephie. I’m so happy to see you.” She pulled me into an embrace.

Mom called while Nate, Charlie and I were watching Child’s Play 3 in the basement. Charlie loves these horror movies. We watched all 3 when we were vacationing at Point Pleasant when we were 12. After he played a few pranks on me and Mary Lou, I started calling him Chucky. The nickname obviously stuck.

Grandpa came downstairs to see if I wanted to talk to my parents. “Not today Grandpa. They don’t know I’m visiting you. I told Mom I was staying at school to work on an assignment.”

“As you wish, little one. Your secret is safe with us. How did you send their gifts?” he asked.

“I shipped them last week. They should have received them by now,” I answered, feeling extremely proud of myself.

Grandma called downstairs asking for his assistance in the kitchen. I thought their dynamic was amazing. Dad never helped Mom prepare meals. She always insisted it was her duty as his wife to tend to the children, keep the house clean, do all laundry and prepare all meals. After all, it was what good Burg wives are supposed to do. Grandpa, however, insisted on helping Grandma prepare meals on a daily basis. When he was working full time, he always prepared meals on the weekend, giving her a much needed break.

Mom grew up with Grandpa helping around the house, yet she insists it’s the wife’s responsibility to take care of her husband. I wonder when and why her ideology changed. Did she think less of Grandma for allowing Grandpa to help? I think her attitude changed the day they moved into that house in the Burg. Mom wasn’t raised in the Burg, but she did attend the Catholic high school in the Burg. I wonder if they taught the girls to be the perfect 50s wife during home economics.

Nate had been following actions carried out by HYDRA. He knew Bucky should have made contact and wondered if he was recaptured and possibly had the brainwashing triggered. I was hoping he was completely wrong. “Has Bucky checked in yet?” he asked when my phone indicated a new message.

“Not yet. Stacey just wished me a ‘Merry Christmas,’ her family absolutely loves Timothy,” I replied with a tone of disappointment. “I’m really worried about him.”

“You told me he broke through the brainwashing before. He will again. Have faith in him. He’ll come back to you.” He pulled me into him embrace to comfort me.

“Thank you Chucky. You’re an awesome friend.”

We spent our remaining visit playing cards or watching movies.

After my brief visit, I returned to school. I walked in on Stacey and Timothy having sex on the couch. “Guys!” I yelled. “I’m going to need some bleach to remove that image from my mind.”

Stacey giggled, wrapped herself in the blanket then dragged Tim to her room. An hour later they returned to the shared living room and apologized. “I forgot you were coming back today. We’ll keep it in the bedroom from now on,” she promised.

“Okay. You’re forgiven only because you covered the couch with a blanket first.”

“Remember that hot Cuban guy on campus?” she asked.

“What about him?” I was wondering why she was suddenly mentioning him.

“He and your classmate Pierre Sherman joined the Army. They start basic training in January,” she said.

“How did you get a hold of that information?” I wondered.

“Daddy recruited them.” Ah, that’s how she knew. “Ricky was in one of my classes. He was talking to a few guys in the class about joining the Army. I don’t think he enjoyed attending classes. He was always distracted, even though his grades were high. I mentioned Daddy was a recruiter and he was setting up a booth over the holidays. Daddy said they joined on the first day. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad? Sure he was gorgeous, but I wasn’t exactly his type. Besides, my romantic soulmate uses the word ma’am. I seriously doubt Ricky would have that word in his vocabulary,” I reasoned.

School was too important for me to waste on a relationship. Too many girls either flunked out or lost a full grade because of men. I currently have a 4.0 GPA and there was no way I would sacrifice all that hard work for a man.

Stacey and Tim understand the importance of having an education. They may spend all their spare time together, but they also ensured their homework and assignments were completed on time. I hope my romantic soulmate is as attuned to me as Stacey and Tim are attuned to each other.

Studying and assignments kept me extremely busy for the next 20 months. Bucky still hasn’t checked in. I was glad I had my studies to keep me distracted. Stacey, Tim and I were attending our convocation in September. They could have attended the June convocation, but they wanted to receive their diplomas at the same time as me. Stacey finished a 3 year English program. Tim’s Economics program was 4 years as was mine. I finished my degree in 3 years and was accepted into the MBA program. All of us graduated with distinction.

I wasn’t surprised when my parents didn’t attend my graduation ceremony. Grandma and Grandpa took us out for dinner. Stacey and Tim’s parents readily joined us. “Why didn’t Mom and Dad come to my graduation?” I asked Grandpa.

He saw the expression of hurt and rejection clearly displayed on my face. “Your mother said you told them not to come. She said you didn’t want your family at your graduation, but I knew you wanted us here with you,” he answered.

“Why would I say that to them? I thought Daddy wanted to see me graduate.” I was visibly upset.

“He did, but your Mom told him you insisted they not attend.”

Before I could ask for more details, my phone chimed. ‘Can I join the group?~B’ Grandma noticed the huge grin on my face.

“What made you so happy Steph?” she asked.

“My friend Bucky asked if he can join us,” I addressed the group. “He looks a bit intimidating, but he’s a very nice guy.” I was ecstatic he was finally back.

“Yes,” Stacey answered for her family. “I can’t wait to see him again.” My grandparents also agreed.

‘YES, please,’ I quickly replied. He motioned to our group when he approached the hostess. She seemed to find him intimidating.

As Bucky approached the table, I moved closer to Stacey on the bench seat so he could fit on the seat beside me.

“Congratulations, Doll. I’m very proud of you. We’ll talk later,” he whispered as he pulled me against his side. He looked around the table and noticed my parents were not here. Instead of commenting, he handed me a long, thin velvet covered jewelry box. I quickly opened the box to find a gorgeous charm bracelet with a mini Wonder Woman, Soldier, shield, margarita glass, donut and dollar sign.

“Thank you Bucky. It’s gorgeous.” I kissed his cheek and saw him blush. He carefully helped me put on the bracelet. I watched as he passed one to Stacey as well. Her bracelet had a pair of glasses, margarita glass, donut and a heart with the initials SP+TH.

“Oh Bucky,” she cried. “It’s beautiful.” She asked Tim to help her put on the bracelet. I noticed Tim nod to Bucky, silently thanking him for such a thoughtful gift. He wasn’t jealous of Bucky.

“No problem Doll. Thank you for taking care of Steph while I was away.” He slightly shook his head to prevent the questions he knew she wanted to ask. She wisely kept her questions to herself.

We discussed our futures and my MBA program, which was already busy. I applied for an internship at EE Martin to work between semesters. If all goes well, I’ll have a full time job when I graduate in August. Stacey was moving to New York to attend Teacher’s college. Her goal was to teach high school English.

“Tim starts his new job next week. I’m missing classes today for convocation. My professors were very understanding and gave me the chance to make up the classes next week,” Stacey explained.

“You’re very lucky. My professors gave me the course material and expect me to hand in my assignment by tomorrow morning. I’m just glad there wasn’t a pop quiz today,” I shuttered thinking how much it would affect my grades.

“Here’s to us,” Stacey announced while holding up her margarita glass.

“US!” Tim and I yelled.

I started to yawn and decided it was time to go home. “Thanks for coming out Grandpa and Grandma. You made this day extra special for me.” I gave them hugs and kisses before they left. Bucky held my hand as he led me to his car. He drove me back to my dorm and stayed the night.

Bucky found more HYDRA labs. He said, “I need to work on overcoming the brainwashing. At the third lab I uncovered, someone knew the series of words to trigger my brainwashing. He said the words multiple times a day to ensure I remained under his control. It took too long for me to finally break through the brainwashing enough to destroy the lab, kill him and continue on my mission to find and destroy labs.”

“How many did you find?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Six. I ran into my old friend Steve at the fifth one. He gave me intel for more labs in Columbia, Australia and Europe. I can stay with you for a few months...” he trailed off, not wanting to say he was leaving again.

“You need to go, right?”

“Yes. I need to shut these labs down. If I allow them to continue, more people will fall victim to their experiments,” he explained.

“Okay. Check in whenever you can. I’ll understand if you can’t, but I’ll worry about you all the same.” I wrapped my arms around him, suddenly needing to feel him close to me.

We spent as much time as possible together before he had to leave. I took him to the private airfield and gave him another tight hug before he left. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll find her out there,” I said, referring to his romantic soulmate. “I wonder what you said to get that type of response from her.” His romantic soulmates mark said ‘You too, but there are some things you need to find out for yourself.’ It had the same script as one of my platonic soulmate marks on my upper back. I wonder who will meet her first. Maybe we should bet on it.

As though he read my mind, he asked, “Do you want to bet who meets her first?”

“Sure. What are you willing to bet?”

“If I win, you must agree to meet my friend Steve. If you win, you must introduce us ASAP.”

“Deal,” I quickly agreed. After another quick hug, he boarded his flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years fly past and Stephanie’s life is still challenging. She eventually makes a decision which moves her onto the correct path.

Chapter 4

7 Years Later...“I can’t believe it!” I screamed. The FBI stormed EE Martin, arrested the CEO, CFO, owners and their current Executive Assistants. I was officially out of a job. When I graduated with my MBA, I worked a 2 year internship with EE Martin before they hired me as the CEO’s Executive Assistant. Within a few months, I was demoted to lingerie buyer. Byron Martin, the CEO, claimed I didn’t have the skills required to be his Executive Assistant. I knew he was lying. It was really because I noticed inconsistencies in protocol and confronted him. I’m relieved I wasn’t arrested along with the other criminals in the company.

Bucky has been missing for the last 5 years. I last saw him when I graduated with my MBA. His last check in was just over 5 years ago. I pray he wasn’t recaptured. He admitted to having difficulty breaking through the brainwashing when he was recaptured the first time.

Grandpa Henry passed away a few days after my graduation. I was completely heartbroken. One of my biggest supporters was gone. Grandma reluctantly moved in with Mom and Dad. Mom tried her hardest to thwart her independent nature.

When I started working at EE Martin, I had enough money to buy a new car. The car Bucky gifted me suddenly stopped working a few years ago. It was less expensive for me to purchase a new car than it was to fix the older used one. My Miata was red and convertible. It was an awesome car with excellent gas mileage. I was struggling to find another job. Nobody wanted to hire someone previously employed at EE Martin. I guess they assumed everyone employed there were involved in their criminal activities. If I didn’t find a job soon, my car will be repossessed.

With my head held high, and my heart feeling heavy, I decided to move back to my hometown of Trenton New Jersey. Rent in Newark was too expensive and would deplete my savings at an alarming rate. I found an apartment where rent was relatively cheap and the area was moderately safe. Thankfully, it was outside the Burg. I could have rented a cheaper apartment on Stark St, but that neighbourhood is riddled with gangs and not safe for a single woman.

Within 6 months, I noticed my savings were diminishing. I guess I could have taken money from Bucky’s account, but I didn’t feel right using his money. It was different when he gave me money while I was in school to pay for food and school supplies. I was not a gold digger and refused to spend his money. He only gave me permission to access his account while I was completing my education.

Dad noticed I was struggling financially and invited me to dinner most nights. He was also helping me search for a job. At dinner tonight, he told me my cousin Vinnie was hiring a file clerk at Vincent Plum Bail Bonding Company. “I’ll go there tomorrow and talk to him,” I promised Dad.

Mom, of course, continuously lectured me about my education and lack of suitable employment. “A proper Burg woman should be married with children and taking care of the house,” she stated. “You’re already 30 years old. Before too long, you’ll be too old to bear children.” I wasn’t 30 for another few months.

“I don’t want to get married and have children,” I replied. “My romantic soulmate is out there somewhere. I’ll meet him eventually.” I may not want marriage or children, but I knew it would change once I meet the man fate selected for me.

“If you haven’t already met him, chances are you won’t ever meet him,” she practically yelled as she packaged leftovers for me to take home. I swear, if it wasn’t for the promise of a meal tomorrow, I would have left earlier. After saying a quick goodbye to Dad and Grandma, I left for the night.

The following morning, I noticed my car was repossessed during the night. I called Mary Lou for a ride to a used car dealer. After purchasing a new to me car, I waved to Mary Lou and drove away in my piece of shit (POS) Nova. I bartered my TV, VCR, food processor and microwave for the $500 POS. As they say, desperate times require desperate measures.

I dropped by Vincent Plum Bail Bonding Company and talked to Connie Rosolli. “Hi Steph, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you in town,” she greeted me. I went to school with her younger sister Tina. Both Connie and Tina were known for their stink bombs. Connie had dark wavy hair and large brown eyes. Her body shape could be described as voluptuous. She looked exactly like the human incarnation of Betty Boop.

“I just moved back a few months ago. I’m here for the file clerk position,” I stated, getting to the point of my visit.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, but that job has already been filled. We do have an opening for a BEA, bond apprehension agent. A bounty hunter,” she added after seeing my confused expression.

“What does the job involve?” I inquired.

“Vinnie writes a bond for a criminal if they lack funds to post bail. If that criminal misses his or her court date, they’re called FTA, failure to appear. We have 14 days to capture him or her before Vinnie loses the bond. If you capture them, you receive 10 percent of the bond.”

I thought about the job before saying, “I would like to try that. What happened to your other BEA?”

“He had emergency surgery to remove his appendix. I’ll call Vinnie out here to set you up. You’ll need to sign a contract for each FTA you’re assigned to locate.” She used her phone to call Vinnie’s office.

He barged out and yelled, “Absolutely not. I will not hire you as a BEA. Uncle Frank will kill me if anything happens to you.”

I pushed him into his office and quietly said, “If you don’t give me the job, I’ll tell Lucille all about your sexual deviant behaviour with the duck, the boys and Madam Zaretski.”

His face paled. “Connie,” he yelled. “Set Stephanie up as our new BEA on a trial basis. Give her the Morty Beyers’ cases.” To me he said, “If you can’t capture anyone within 2 weeks, you’ll be out of a job.”

Connie gave me basic information for Joseph Morelli. She printed the required information for me to review. I had his address and vehicle information. Driving in my POS Nova, I arrived at his apartment to watch as his cousin Mooch entered the building. I carefully watched as he left with a small duffle bag. Following a few cars behind Mooch, he led me to a rental just off Stark St, where Joe was currently residing. I patiently waited for Mooch to leave.

Feeling braver than I actually am, I approached the door and knocked. A brown eye appeared behind the peep hole seconds before the door was ripped open. I faked having the wrong house before he realized who I am. “What are you really doing here? You read about me in the papers and decide my life wasn’t fucked up enough?”

“I could care less about your fucked-up life,” I snapped. “I’m working for my cousin Vinnie. You’re in violation of your bond agreement.” He brushed me aside to leave. I attempted to catch up to him, but he disappeared before I had the chance to follow him.

Slightly shaking, I decided to leave and ask Connie for help. She promised to contact Ranger, aka Ricardo Carlos Manoso, a second generation Cuban-American. “He doesn’t always play by the rules, but he makes quick and efficient apprehensions. This guy will tell you everything you need to know,” she promised with a smile.

I met Manoso in a downtown cafe of his choosing. It took me a few minutes to realize where I’ve seen him before. He’s Ricky from college. I looked around the cafe to see if ‘Bambi’ was around. He leaned back in his chair, obviously recognizing me too. “You have got to be pranking me,” he said with a slight smile. I was surprised. His words were written on my thigh.

After looking around the cafe, I said, “Hi, you must be Ranger. Where’s Bambi?” He practically fell off his chair laughing.

“I need to see the words,” he demanded. I looked around the nearly empty cafe before lifting the hem of my skirt, exposing my left thigh. In small, neat, grey writing were his words along the outside.

He pulled up his right pant leg to show my words written on his calf. “I remember seeing you around campus. I’m Ricardo Carlos Manoso, but everyone calls me Ranger.” He mentioned only having 4 platonic soulmates. I was the last one he needed to find.

“Stephanie Plum. Connie said you can help me become a badass bounty hunter,” I said.

“Why? Is this personal or professional?” he inquired. He motioned to the waitress to bring us coffee and danishes.

“Mostly personal. I owe Joseph Morelli for all the nasty poems he wrote about me,” I confessed.

“Do you mean the Cupcake poems?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately yes. Nothing happened between us. He was mad when one of my platonic soulmates thwarted his plan,” I explained.

After talking for a few hours, he agreed to help me. “You’re my platonic soulmate. It’s my duty to help protect you. If you need help, please call me for help.” He quickly programmed his number into my cell phone. “As long as I’m not away on a mission, I can help you. If I’m not available, call this number,” he said, passing me a business card. It was white with raised black writing. I flipped the card over. No information other than a phone number was recorded on the card. Huh... odd.

“It only has a phone number,” I stated the obvious. I already knew I wasn’t going to call that number. His offer to help was obviously viewed as an obligation.

“If you call, leave your name and number. Someone will return your call,” he cryptically stated. Ranger has a lot of secrets. Why is he so secretive? “I have many enemies from my time in the Army. Anonymity is my friend,” he answered my question. “Please call that number when you need help.”

“I really must stop doing that,” I whined. His phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket to read the message. I watched as he threw a $20 on the table and exit the cafe.

My phone chimed to indicate an incoming text. ‘Tomorrow 2 pm. Sunny’s gun shop. ~R’

The following afternoon, Ranger purchased a gun, bullets, pepper spray and handcuffs for me. After ensuring I could fire the weapon accurately, he helped me apply for a gun license and permit to carry concealed. “Why do I need the carry concealed permit?” I asked.

“Unless you have friends at the TPD, you’ll be arrested if caught without a permit,” he kindly answered. “You’re a natural with a gun. Have you fired a weapon before?”

“I don’t like guns. Eddie, Mary Lou, Lenny and I used to play laser tag and paintball,” I attempted to explain my reason for the accuracy. I purposely omitted mentioning Bucky taught me how to shoot. He too said I was a natural.

Over the next few weeks, I worked to capture Joseph Morelli. Ranger helped me obtain keys to enter his apartment. While there, I found keys to his fairly new SUV. I figured if I made it known I had his car, then he’ll come after it so I can capture him. Of course nothing ever goes according to plan.

Joe quickly realized I was driving his car. His cousin Mooch came to my apartment to repossess it. After discovering I removed and hid the distributor cap, he called Joe. An hour later, Joe broke into my apartment and handcuffed me to my shower curtain rod. I heard him rifle through my apartment, furious he couldn’t find the distributor cap. I knew he was trashing my apartment. He returned to the bathroom, left my phone on the counter to free his hands. While I was trussed up naked, Joe fondled my breasts. Before he could lower his mouth to my nipple, I managed to raise my knee and connect with his crotch. He doubled over to grab himself. “You stupid bitch. I was going to free you. Now you’ll have to free yourself .”

I was relieved to find my phone still resting on the counter. Having nobody else to call, I called the only phone number, besides my parents, I had memorized. Ranger arrived within 15 minutes to unlock the cuffs. I noticed he took a quick, appreciative glance at my body. He promised to teach me to pick locks and always have a pick strategically hidden in the bathroom.

The following day, Ranger spent several hours teaching me to pick the handcuffs. I hid a pick in the top of the shower curtain. It was undetectable. You could only find the pick if you knew where it was hidden.

Finding Joe was proving to be difficult and I was starting to run out of time. The more I researched and asked questions, the more I realized Joe was innocent. We just needed to uncover the proof.

I still haven’t heard from Bucky. My concern increased every day I didn’t hear from him. There was a minute possibility Ranger may know how to contact him. After all, both men were in the Army special forces. I decided to put off finding or worrying about Bucky and concentrated on capturing Joe.

The day before his bond expired, I finally caught Joe Morelli. At the marina, inside the refrigerated truck were barrels containing proof of his innocence. I guarantee he’ll be angry because I locked him in the back of the truck with several dead bodies. Vinnie was please I managed to recapture his skip. After receiving my check, I deposited the money into my bank account. I purchased a more reliable vehicle, then paid my rent in advance for the next 4 months. Once I purchased groceries, I only had a few hundred dollars remaining in my account. Vinnie agreed to have me work for him, capturing the lower range of bonded FTAs.

Ranger and I often worked together to capture our skips. He wanted to ensure I stayed safe, while I wanted to get to know my platonic soulmate. A few times we kissed. He is an amazing kisser and we have crazy chemistry, but I wanted to maintain our ‘friends only’ status. Platonic soulmates rarely have a lasting romance. Someone always gets hurt when the other finds their romantic soulmate. Ranger had several platonic soulmates, but no romantic soulmate mark. “I used to have a romantic soulmate mark. It disappeared many years ago,” he told me.

“What do you think happened to her?” I asked.

“Most likely she died,” he logically answered.

“Did you have the opportunity to meet her?” I wondered.

“No. The mark disappeared while I was on a mission. I thought I had already met her. A girl named Rachel said the words. She claimed my words that were written on her body. I later discovered she had my words tattooed. It wasn’t a true romantic soul mark, but I didn’t know at the time. We got married before I left on a short mission. I have a 9 year old daughter named Julie,” he explained.

I knew he was my age, which means he must have met her shortly after joining the Army. “I just finished basic training. We were given a few weeks to visit with family before our deployment.” Once again he answered my unasked question.

“Babe.” I took this to mean, ‘you were talking out loud.’

“I really must stop doing that. It’s very embarrassing.” He laughed.

“It’s refreshing. I always like to know what you’re thinking,” he said.

“How did you know Rachel tattooed your words on her body?” I was beyond curious.

“I know exactly what I said to her. The words she showed me were slightly different. Also, my romantic soulmate mark disappeared. Rachel was still very much alive and my ‘so called’ words were still in place. When I confronted her after Julie was born, she confessed. She got the idea from her friend. Since then, Rachel’s romantic soulmate mark appeared. She married Ron Martine when Julie turned 2. When I joined the Rangers, I relinquished my parental rights.”

“That must have been a very difficult decision.”

“It was, but with my missions and not knowing if I would return, I felt it best for her to have a full time dad. I pay child support and pay for her private school,” he added proving he was an honourable man. If I wasn’t mistaken, when you relinquish your parental rights, you are not financially responsible for that child. Ricardo Carlos Manoso was a generous, loving and kind man. I hope the fates give him another romantic soulmate.

Ranger continued to work as a BEA in between his special ops missions. A month after his last mission, I was struggling to make ends meet. Not many skips were skipping. He was starting his own security company and needed an extra hand, or so he said, to work a redecorating job. I was expecting to help remove old furniture from an apartment and refurnish it. Little did I know what was actually involved. I readily agreed to assist. He was picking me up at 7 the following morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie meets more platonic soulmates. Her friendship with Ranger grows. Bucky returns a bit battered, but as always, he bounces back quickly.

Chapter 5

I’ve known Ranger for almost 2 years now. He often asked me to assist him whenever he noticed I was low on cash. As requested, I was waiting in my apartment building lobby for Ranger to arrive. He was on time as usual. I exited the building to get into the front passenger seat of the SUV. When I buckled into my seat, I noticed 3 large men sitting in the back. They were practically sitting on top of one another.

“Should I swap seats with someone?” I asked Ranger. “They looked cramped in the back seat.”

I saw him look into the rear view mirror. “They’ll survive,” he joked.

Shrugging my shoulders, I asked, “Ranger, I think I’m dressed wrong. What exactly does this job involve?” The men were dressed in black. I was wearing blue jeans and a pale green T-shirt. They chuckled after hearing my question.

“We were hired by the property owner to remove the druggies from a third floor apartment,” he said as he parked the SUV. When we exited the SUV, we gathered at the back to get dressed. Meaning we put on Kevlar vests, security jackets and guns. “Are you dressed?” he asked as he passed me a gun.

“Are we going to shoot someone?” I squeaked. “I don’t like guns and I don’t like getting shot at. I really don’t want to get arrested,” I added.

A gorgeous man around 6’1” with sandy blond hair, green eyes with skin tone a few shades lighter than Ranger said, “Man, you don’t like to get shot. You don’t like to get arrested. You don’t know how to have fun at all. I can show you how to have fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows. I gasped. Those words were written on my back.

I quickly retorted, “I’m plenty fun. I just don’t want whatever it is you’re offering.” He quickly raised his shirt to show me my words. “I’d show you mine, but you’ll need to wait for a little longer,” I teased. I could see the disappointment on his face, but if my theory was correct, two more of my platonic soulmates were with us.

Ranger finally decided to introduce us. “Your other platonic is Lester Santos. Beside him is the team medic, Bobby Brown. The tall guy is Tank Sherman.” I nodded as each man shook my hand.

Bobby’s skin tone was exactly between Lester and Tank. He had his hair braided in small corn rolls ending in thin braids. Bobby is maybe an inch shorter than Lester, but just as attractive and muscular. Tank was a large black man who actually resembled his name. He appeared to be almost a foot taller than me. I would guess 6’6”. Bobby was mumbling something to Lester about how he too could show me how to have fun. I chuckled. He grabbed my arm to ask me, “Can you hear me?”

Quickly, I replied, “Yes, but I’m pretending to be deaf.” He gasped when I said those words. I watched him pull up his shirt to show me the words written on his right side, under his armpit. “That’s my writing,” I confirmed. Bobby’s writing was immediately beneath Lester’s on my back. I assumed Tank’s words were below those. He appears to be a very silent man. “Sorry Bobby, you need to wait too.”

“Enough goofing off. We have a job to do,” Ranger snarled. We quickly followed him to the third floor. I was expecting him to pick the lock and was disappointed when he produced a key. When the security chain caught, he made a show of banging his shoulder into the door to break the chain.

“Freaking show off,” Lester mumbled. Bobby and Tank snickered. Ranger, Lester, Bobby and Tank quickly restrained the 7 occupants as I marvelled in their efficiency.

The man renting the apartment shouted, “I live here. My rent is paid. You have no right to break into my apartment.” He lunged at me. Before he could reach me, Tank grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out the window.

I nearly freaked. Quickly, I ran to the window and looked out. I looked at Tank and said, “Thank God there’s a fire escape. You could have killed him.”

Tank moved to stand beside me. He looked out the window and said, “Huh. Who could have guessed?” I squealed in delight. Before showing the men their words, Lester and Bobby assisted the men from the apartment. I assumed Ranger would have to replace the window along with the broken door jamb.

When Lester and Bobby returned, I gathered them along with Tank to show them their words. Tank quickly lifted his shirt to show me my words on his left side, under his armpit. “Gather around boys, I can show you the words now.” I carefully lifted my shirt up to my bra strap.

I felt warm fingers stroking the first sentence. “Those are my words,” Lester said.

“Mine are right below your words,” Bobby stated.

“Well, what do you know. My words are below those,” Tank said in amusement.

“That’s why I couldn’t show you the words Bobby and Les. I needed to hear Tank’s words first,” I explained.

“I’ve never seen that before,” Ranger added. “You usually only meet one soulmate at a time. Or the words are on different parts of your body.” He seemed amused when he noticed more writing on my lower back. “How many do you have?”

“I have 20 platonic soulmates and 1 romantic soulmate. So far I’ve met Bobby, Les, Tank, Ranger, James, Mary Lou and Eddie. Which means I still have 13 platonic and 1 romantic soulmate left to meet. If this trio group is an indication, there’s a few more times I’ll meet multiple soulmates at once,” I said. I have never heard of anyone having so many platonic soulmates. They must think I’m a freak.

“You’re not a freak,” Tank said. “I only have 4 platonic soulmates and 1 romantic.”

“Same,” both Lester and Bobby said. “You were the last one I needed to find,” Lester added. I saw Ranger, Tank and Bobby nod in agreement.

We planned our guard duty shifts. Feeling too wired to sleep, I agreed to pair with Tank for the graveyard shift. Lester and Bobby will arrive in the morning to relieve us. Tank and I sat on uncomfortable folding chairs at a table in the building lobby. A black SUV was parked across the road to provide extra cover for the building exterior. We spent some time getting to know each other. Of course I did most of the talking. Tank wasn’t much of a conversationalist.

Suddenly I felt tired and lay flat on the floor under the table, but still facing the door. I heard gun shots and watched as Tank fell to the floor. Moving faster than normal, I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the tenant we evicted earlier. He showed me the bomb strapped to his torso. Understanding the instability of the bomb, I willingly escorted him to his old apartment. When I was unable to pick the lock, he shot at the door.

Hearing gun shots and yelling, an elderly neighbour appeared and took a shot at him. Unfortunately, she nicked the bomb. I was too close to avoid injury. He exploded, creating a huge bloody mess in the hall. The blast threw me backwards where I hit the wall across the hall. I sank to the floor semi conscious with ringing ears and covered in his blood.

The EMT arrived within 20 minutes. Ranger was holding my hand, attempting to talk to me. I shook my head, indicating I couldn’t hear him. Lester has another item to add to the list of things I don’t like. They all relaxed as I attempted to read the EMT’s lips. I hope they were told none of the blood was mine.

After I was released from the hospital, I had to check on Tank. Luckily his bullet proof vest stopped the bullet from penetrating his chest. He’ll have a huge bruise, but he’ll live. Bobby passed me a note to tell me I would have some difficulty with ringing in my ears for the next few days. The doctor recommended I stay in my apartment until my hearing fully returned.

A few nights later, I felt him before I saw or heard him. My bed dipped as he carefully lay beside me. “How are you Doll?” he asked.

Barely hearing him but correctly reading his lips, I replied, “My ears are still ringing, but the headache is gone. I can barely hear you.” He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I felt the vibrations of his voice, but I couldn’t quite hear him. A few words slipped through, but not enough to understand what he was trying to say. He removed his jacket, weapons and boots before pulling back the blankets to lay beside me. I felt the sudden need to reassure him. “I’ll be fine. The doctor says my hearing should return soon. It’s slowly coming back. Everything else will be alright too Bucky. He’ll forgive you. You two are practically brothers.”

Last month, the news showed an incident in Washington DC. Bucky, as the Winter Soldier, killed several SHIELD personnel. He protected himself using his prosthetic arm. After fighting with his old friend Captain America, the Helicarriers collapsed. Captain America nearly drowned in the Potomac River. Bucky, experiencing a moment of lucidity, rescued him from drowning.

I wrapped my arms around Bucky, happy he managed to break through the latest brainwashing. He was recaptured as I suspected. My hearing started returning as he said, “I was afraid I’d never see you again Doll. I could hear you and Steve talking to me, slowly breaking through the brainwashing. They caught me when I destroyed their base in Germany.”

“Do you mean HYDRA? I was so worried about you Bucky. Thank you for coming back home to me,” I whispered.

“Yes HYDRA. The files I stole from SHIELD shows potential locations for HYDRA bases. I would like to stay with you for a few days, if you would let me,” he said feeling unsure of himself.

“Of course you can stay with me. You don’t have to ask,” I told him. “I’m not afraid of you Bucky. I trust you.” I kissed his cheek.

“You are an amazing woman Stephanie Plum.” He kissed my forehead. We cuddled as I told him about meeting more of my platonic soulmates. I described each man and said what I liked the most about him. Even though I really didn’t know Lester or Bobby, I loved how Lester always joked around, making light of scary situations. Bobby was very much a caregiver. Even though I couldn’t hear him at the time, I could see the affection and concern on his face as he checked my ears. Tank was a tough guy to read. However, I discovered he may have a tough exterior, but at heart, he was a big teddy bear.

“Lester calls me Beautiful, Tank calls me Little Girl and Bobby hasn’t found a nickname for me yet. Tank’s larger than you. Can you believe that?” I asked.

“Yes Doll. I can. I’ve met Ranger and his team in Austria. What does Ranger call you?” he asked. Somehow I felt he already knew the answer.

“Ranger calls me Babe. It bothered me at first, but after knowing him for a few years, I got used to hearing the nickname. In fact I get worried if he calls me Stephanie because it means I’m in trouble,” I said through a giggle. “Tell me about your friend Steve.”

I closed my eyes as he told me about his ‘brother’ from their youth. Steve has blond hair and blue eyes. He was a 5’5” gangly, asthmatic sickly man. When he kept getting rejected from the Army, he volunteered for the super soldier program. After Steve received the super serum injections, his muscles bulked and he grew to be 6’1” tall. As he told me about Steve, I could clearly picture him in my mind. I searched my memory for the pictures I saw on the news. His face was never fully visible. From his nose to his forehead was covered by a mask. I could clearly see his kissable lips, dimpled chin and blue eyes. His broad shoulders, muscular abs and tight ass had me practically moaning.

Bucky silently laughed. “I think you and Steve would get along very well.” His hand gently grazed my abs where my romantic soulmate’s words were written. Could those words belong to Steve? Nah... that’s not possible. There’s no way klutzy Stephanie Plum could be fated to be with heroic, graceful, sexy, gorgeous Steve.

He continued to silently laugh as he gently combed his fingers through my hair and caressed my face. I felt safe wrapped in his arms.

It seemed like a couple hours passed when my phone started ringing in the other room. The answering machine picked up after the second ring. Mom was yelling, “Stephanie Michelle Plum. Pick up your phone right now!” she demanded. “You are such an embarrassment. Mrs Grisoli’s daughter doesn’t get herself blown up. Those thugs you hang around will get you killed one day. You need to give Joe Morelli a chance. He is the only man willing to marry you.” I got out of bed to turn the volume down. Once she hung up, I unplugged my phone.

“That was your Mom?” Bucky asked.

“So she says. I can’t understand why she’s pushing me towards Joe Morelli. Do you remember him?” I asked. I wondered if he remembered the incident when I was 16.

“The angry Italian creep? Yes, I remember him.” I could feel the anger radiating off Bucky.“Does your Mom know what he tried to do?”

“I told her. She insisted I asked him to have sex with me but I was too frigid to commit. He blew his chance with his romantic soulmate by cheating on her with his high school girlfriend, Terry Gilman,” I said through a shudder. “You know I haven’t had sex before.” For some reason, I never found someone to give myself to. Losing my virginity to a random man was never on my radar. I obviously had no problems discussing the lack of sex life with Bucky. He assured me Steve was nearly as pure as me. I seriously doubt it. A gorgeous hunk of a man like Steve being that innocent was truly unbelievable.

“Unless he had some partners after being frozen, he is that innocent. You are beautiful, independent, kind and loving. Exactly Steve’s type of dame,” he assured me. “Do you have a computer I can borrow?”

“Yes. I have Rangeman programs on it. If you need to use them, I’ll help you.” I still had a few more days before my follow up appointment.

Ranger told Vinnie his team will handle my skips until I’m cleared to return to work. To earn extra money, I was running searches for Rangeman. They were planning to hire at least 10 full time men for the Trenton office and another 10 contract workers. I once asked Tank why they hire contract workers. He said it was to fill the gaps while their full time employees were away on missions. A recent hire, Rodriguez, took over for Silvio, who transferred to the Miami location.

Rodriguez quickly became the bane of my existence. He was constantly filling my inbox with various searches. If a person’s background history seemed too perfect, he sent me their names to run my own search. Lester explained how much Rodriguez appreciates my work. Nobody else could find the information I’m able to uncover. I had my spidey sense to guide me. If something seemed off, I worked harder to find the missing puzzle pieces. Most of the recent applicants would be ideal employees at Rangeman. Only 2 had questionable backgrounds. I flagged their files for Ranger to review my findings. It was doubtful they would be hired.


End file.
